Our time in a weird place
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: the Beatles have a concert to do in equestria.
1. Here we come

Our time in a weird place

a Beatles story:

(here we have our Four Fab men of Liverpool the Beatles a young undiscovered band that had little to a penny to there name and a surprise concert oprotunite this is where we start.)

John: Why we are in this daft old bar doing 3 sets a night we need a bigger concert stage.

Paul: Oh come off it John atleast were paying the rent.

John: I guess your right at least were not starving.

Bar Owner: Ay boys you have one last concert then your out pay after show.

George: Damn were done for lets get real jobs like paper boys.

John: ppth were not done yet one last concert then we can look for work.

(Elsewhere in a different country known as Equestria a worried Princess Celestia is looking for entertainment for her up coming ball)

Princess Celestia: oh no what am i going to do for entertainment the normal gala band canceld because of the stomach flue its a disaster...

(just then the princess was disrupted by a noise of music from her sisters room)

Princess Celestia: Luna can you turn that noise down i can't think with that...

Luna: It's music Tia and i would appreciate if you get these guys for the gala there amazing.

Princess Celestia: well lets see if (looks at album cover) these Beatles are even avaliable for the gala.

Luna: please it would be amazingly awesome if you did.

Princess Celestia: GUARDS... i need you to get the beatles for the gala... NOW GO FORTH AND FIND THIS (looks at album) LIVERPOOL.

(back in liverpool cavern club)

Bar Owner: Five minutes till showtime then i have to look for a new band.

Ringo: Five minutes till nowherevill.

John: ah cheer up guys we aint down yet one more show then we look for new places to play.

Paul: oh yah Lennon like where?

John: like partys, balls, botmitvahs, galas, and even births.

Paul: hmm

Bar Owner: show time what song are you doing?

John: I'm a Loser

Bar Owner: ok people for there last performance here at the Cavern Club is the Beatles singing I'm a Loser

(audiense applaudes)

John: I'm a loser

I'm a loser

And I'm not what I appear to be

Of all the love I have won or have lost

there is one love I should never have crossed

She was a girl in a million, my friend

I should have known she would win in the end

I'm a loser

And I lost someone who's near to me

I'm a loser

And I'm not what I appear to be

Although I laugh and I act like a clown

Beneath this mask I am wearing a frown

My tears are falling like rain from the sky

Is it for her or myself that I cry

I'm a loser

And I lost someone who's near to me

I'm a loser

And I'm not what I appear to be

What have I done to deserve such a fate

I realize I have left it too late

And so it's true, pride comes before a fall

I'm telling you so that you won't lose all

I'm a loser

And I lost someone who's near to me

I'm a loser

And I'm not what I appear to be.

Guard1: hmm there very good but to noisy.

Guard2: yah but the Princess wanted them.

Guard3: WAIT WOULD IT BE WEIRD FOR HUMANS TO SEE TALKING HORSES?

Guard1: shut up eric, HEY BEATLES!

John: wha who's there?

Guard1: me our Princess wants you to play at her anual gala.

Paul: hmm what do you know talking horses and a new gig what do you know.

John: shut it paul, now how much does it pay?

Guard1: about 1000 bits, to you its about 2000 dollars.

George: just what we need to pay the rent.

Guard3: wait you are four famuse mucisions and you need to pay rent?

All: SHUT IT ERIC!

(on a train to equestria)

John so what is this place called?

Paul: Equestria?

John: hmm

Train Driver: where here.

All: well here we go.

**Hi Phil Ken Sebben here i know i never write but here is my first story and i hope you like it.**


	2. Now were here

**chapter two**

(The train arrives in the ponyville station greeted by the mane six and the princesses)

John: now where is the person in charge?

Princess Celesta: I am Princess Celesta the ruler of Canterlot and Ponyville and all of Equestria.

Ringo: OH how fasinating.

Luna: ARE YOU MOCING THE ROYAL PRINCESS BY MAKING FUN OF HER ROYAL DUTIES!

Ringo: NO, NO, NO I WAS NOT DOING SUCH THING AS MAKING FUN OF...

Luna: TOO LATE HUMAN PESANT YOU WILL DIE! (lights up horn for death shot)

Princess Celestia: now Luna what have we said don't get so worked up at nothing he was in awe and wonder not insulting me or my duties.

Luna: fine (walks out of room)

John: ha she is mad at threatening Ringo.

Princess Celestia: come now Beatles to my royal castle.

Paul and John: LEAD THE WAY LURANE.

Princess Celestia: ooookayyyyyy?

(at the canterlot castle while twilight sparkle is explaning why the Beatles are in Equestria)

Twilight Sparkle: OK Mr. Lennon for the last time the Galloping Galla is a royal ball held once every few years and its a great honor to be invited even being able to play in the Galla band is an honor now do I have to repeat myself one more time?

John: YES AGAIN!

Twilight Sparkle: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PRINCESS HELP ME! HELP!...

John: oh we know that one its off are LP or album called help! here can we hum a few bars or maybe play the song to tryout?

Princess Celestia: why not Spike, Doctor, Derpy (the three show up) now go to the train witch is still in the station and fetch the luggage of our four guests.

Doctor: yes mam.

Derpy: yes princess lady.

Spike: sure thing Princess Celestia.

(the three leave for the train and then return with the instruments)

Derpy: (holing drumsticks) got the instruments!

Spike: (holding the guitars and bass) yah you got the instruments.

Doctor: (holding the drums) you have nothing to complain about.

Princess Celestia: well when you get set up play your song what was it help.

John: were ready.

Paul: were plugged in and tuned up.

George: lets play some help!

John: Help, I need somebody,  
>Help, not just anybody,<br>Help, you know I need someone, help.

When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
>I never needed anybody's help in any way.<br>But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
>Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.<p>

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
>And I do appreciate you being round.<br>Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
>Won't you please, please help me.<p>

And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,  
>My independence seems to vanish in the haze.<br>But every now and then I feel so insecure,  
>I know that I just need you like I've never done before.<p>

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
>And I do appreciate you being round.<br>Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
>Won't you please, please help me.<p>

When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
>I never needed anybody's help in any way.<br>But now these daya are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
>Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.<p>

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
>And I do appreciate you being round.<br>Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
>Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh. <p>

Princess Celestia: well that was very entertaining i think you should be great to play for the Galloping Galla what do you think Luna, Luna?

Luna: (gazing at John and Paul)

Princess Celestia: LUNA!

Luna: WAH, huh what to you need Tia?

John: soooooo... can we play your Galla?

Princess Celestia: mmmmmmm... Yes.

**Phil Ken Sebben wanting to say enjoy and sorry it took so long to make part 2.**


End file.
